fantendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Eternal Forces/Capítulo 1 (Parte 2)
center|400px "Eternal" es el nombre de la segunda parte del primer capítulo de la primera temporada de la serie Eternal Forces creada y redactada por Jax. Publicado el día 10 de septiembre de 2018. *Capítulo anterior. *Capítulo siguiente. Notas de autor Bueno, aquí traigo la segunda parte del primer capítulo de la serie, ojalá les guste, termino de introducir todo el origen de "Eternal" ya para los próximos capítulos lo verán en acción. Disfruten. Diálogos Casa de William, a las 7:15am... ---- Algo sonaba sin cesar en la habitación de William, el despertador de su smartphone sonaba, irrumpiendo en el pesado sueño de un Jay que estaba dormido en el suelo y el propio William que dormía en una silla con la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio de su ordenador. William: A... Aaaj - Bostezaba el rubio con unas infinitas ganas de dormir, aunque ya el despertador hizo lo suyo y tendría que abrir los ojos para apagarlo. Jay: Aaj... Saya... Me... Cago... Apaga esa cosa ya, William - Decía somnoliento irritado mientras estirando el brazo cogía una almohada de la cama para acomodarse mejor. William: Aj, ya... (... Minutos después...) William y Jay se apresuraban cada uno vistiéndose y haciendo sus dientes lo más rápido que podían, preparando además su mochila con diversos dispositivos electrónicos. William: Definitivamente, debemos dormir más temprano... Jay: Sí... - Y como si hubiese tenido amnesia recuperando luego su memoria en un instante, se recuerda de algo - Espera, ayer. William: Ayer, Eureka, sí, no fue un sueño, LO SABÍA. De la emoción, Jay da un salto para subir a la cama impulsándose hacia atrás con otro salto para dar una voltereta... Aunque. (... Minutos después...) Jay estaba acostado en la cama muy adolorido tras caer de espalda en el suelo, claramente no se le daban bien las volteretas. Jay: Recuérdame por qué me emocioné lo suficiente como para dar una voltereta que nunca había hecho en mi vida pero que sí quisiera hacer alguna vez. William: Una parte de la Base de Datos está en nuestras manos, literalmente podemos acceder a ella, es increíble, recuerda todo lo que paso ayer... Fue irreal. Todo esto se remonta al día anterior cuando, en medio de la fiesta de Saya, Ress agrede a un hombre que parecía estar robando. Tras esa acción, el hombre soltó una pequeña memoria micro SD que terminó a los pies de un William, quién no sabía si quedarse el objeto o entregarlo a los agentes de seguridad... Optó por lo primero, al haberse fijado que las Ondas no inmovilizaron en ningún momento al hombre o a Ress (que agredió), deduciendo que podría ser algo importante. Inmediatamente después de tener aquella micro SD en sus manos, se fue de la fiesta directo a su casa para saber su contenido, la curiosidad le empezó a decir que algo grande contenía luego de leer un texto en letra pequeña ubicado en la memoria, decía: "Holo". Montones de ideas pasaron por su cabeza ¿Holograma? ¿Tiene que ver con el mito del Proyecto Holo? Era demasiado intrigante para él. Tras llegar a casa, William por suerte no se encontró con alguno de sus padres y fue directamente a su habitación, encendiendo su ordenador e introduciendo la micro SD en un portador de tal memoria para ser leído en el computador. Lo que sigue... Simplemente es toda una sorpresa para él, todo un software es instalado en su ordenador, un complejo software que se ejecutó mientras él veía atento como avanzaba la apertura... William: Y ya, dentro de la Base de Datos, de la Base de Datos creada por expertos en informática y hackers que trabajan para el Gobierno... No sé si no ir al insti para quedarme aquí estudiando esa memoria. Jay: Buena idea, quédate, bueno, mala idea. William: Ya... Prefiero no perderme la entrega de los planes de evaluación - Y sí, William tendía a ser el más responsable entre los dos, aunque eso era cuestionable y relativo. Jay: Ok. Entonces, llévate tu laptop o tu móvil e instalas el software como puedas, me has dicho que es más online que otra cosa, te aprovechas del Wi-Fi del insti. William: Cierto, podría ser, en el receso me pondría a profundizar en la base de datos... La base de datos, nunca imaginé tenerla en mi smartphone, nunca. Jay: Tengo un par de ideas... William: De camino me cuentas, ya es muy tarde y, si no queremos problemas con la profesora, habrá que partir ahora. Jay: Sí, vamos - Asentía el pelinegro que se coloca de pies, gimiendo fuertemente al sonarle los huesos y estirar su espalda - Agh... William: No más volteretas. ---- 7:40am, Instituto Frazetto ---- La puerta de entrada/salida del aula se abre, entrando por ella el par de la escena anterior. William: Buenos días, esperamos no haber interrumpido - Saludó con cortesía, temiendo un poco al ver que todos se encontraban en sus pupitres, además de que la profesora estaba de pies junto a lo que parecía ser dos nuevas estudiantes. Jay: Lo que dijo él. Prof. Laurent: Buenos días, y no, tranquilo William, no interrumpen, justo acababan de presentarse todos ante las nuevas estudiantes, y justamente iba a colocarlas como pareja en este curso, pero ya que llegan, cambiaré eso. William: Prefiero que mi compañero sea Jay, profesora - Le decía un tanto nervioso, la idea de una compañera tras haber sido pareja de curso de Jay por toda la secundaria era aterradora. Jay: Además, las mejores calificaciones vienen y vendrán de nosotros. Y, entre nos, sabemos que MH y Froze son notoriamente inferiores - Decía eso último anteponiendo su mano de tal forma que cubría su boca a todos los presentes exceptuando la profesora y las nuevas estudiantes, aún así todos le oían, dejando a MH con una mueca de disgusto aunque Froze parecía ni inmutarse por ello (siendo los dos pareja de curso). Prof. Laurent: ¡Jay Crouch! Modere sus palabras, sé que los dos son estudiantes excepcionales, pero no esta de más sujetarlos a nuevos "retos": Si continúan obteniendo buenas calificaciones con un nuevo compañero, estaré muy orgullosa y comprobaré que se adaptan a cualquier situación, algo que, en la vida, comprobarán más de una vez. William: Está bien, supongo. A eso, Jay le mira con cara de pocos amigos a William. William: Son órdenes, Jay, o eso creo - Le explicaba a su amigo quién no parecía nada contento. Jay: Pues me duelen las piernas, quiero sentarme, ¿Quién de las dos será la afortunada, profesora? Ah, y bienvenidas, welcome to hell for the American - Ante ello, una de las chicas mostró una mueca de sorpresa mientras la otra de indiferencia. Además, al hablar inglés, Jay pareció indicar que una de las dos tenía como lengua nativa el inglés. Prof. Laurent: Jay... Bueno, siéntense, William en el pupitre desocupado de la primera fila y Jay en el de la tercera. Al escucharle, William asiente mientras Jay pasa por su lado y por el medio de los dos pupitres de la primera y segunda fila hasta sentarse en el desocupado de la tercera, justo al lado estaba el pupitre de Saya, quién era compañera de Ress, Jay la mira y ella le sonríe como tiende a sonreír (una, sospechablemente, falsa sonrisa). Por su parte, William no camina mucho y se sienta en su respectivo pupitre. Prof. Laurent: Entonces, para finalizar con la repartición de parejas de curso, les daré elegir a nuestras nuevas estudiantes su compañero, ¿Está bien? - Las chicas asienten con la cabeza, una con una sonrisa y la otra un tanto insegura - Entonces, elige tú primero si deseas, Anna. No creo que a Alessia le moleste quién sea quien le toque de compañero. Una de las chicas da un paso al frente, su nombre aparentemente es "Anna" y se identificaba por su cabello de tonalidad rojiza, piel ligeramente morena y guapa, en general, llevando consigo una expresión seria combinada con cierta inseguridad. Anna: Mmm... Tú - Dirigiendo su mirada a William que se encontraba sentado a pocos metros de ella - ¿Quieres ser mi compañero de curso? - Preguntó, un poco indecisa, aunque intento ser rápida al preguntar. ¿Le estaba preguntando si quería ser su compañero? Se suponía que era una elección de ella, no de él, definitivamente lo tomó por sorpresa. William: ¿Yo? Jay: ¡No, yo! - Exclamaba Jay a metros detrás de William para ser oído, claramente sarcástico, aunque recibiendo la incómoda mirada de todos - Lo siento, no pude aguantar, tenía que decirlo. Ahora sigan. Para sus adentros, Anna esperaba que William dijese que Sí ya que el otro chico disponible, Jay, parecía un puto fastidio que no resistiría por más de dos días. William: Bueno, es tu elección, si quieres, pues está bien - Le respondía ahora ignorando el momento incómodo anterior. Anna: Si quiero. Prof. Laurent: Entonces, ya está, toma asiento, igualmente Alessia. Las dos asienten, mientras Anna se sienta a un lado de William, colocando su mochila encima de sus muslos y mirando hacia el frente, mientras el chico desviaba la mirada a vete a saber qué. Alessia: Hola - Saludó la chica con una sonrisa y moviendo una mano en señal de saludo, además su pronunciación dejaba claro que procedía de un país de habla inglesa (aunque anteriormente, Jay mencionó que era americana. Es decir, estadounidense). Jay: Creo que es hora de probar mis dotes de aspirante a bilingüe... I well speak in english, ¿Ok? Alessia río un poco, y el resto de la clase también al oír. Alessia: No es necesario - Dijo entre pequeñas risas, se notaba que algo conocía de español. Jay: I know, i know everything, but si eso deseas - Le decía entremezclando los idiomas - Siéntate si quieres, sit down if you want. Alessia: Ok, thanks... Ups - Se sonrojó un poco al agradecerle en inglés, antes de reír mientras se sentaba. Jay: Nuevamente, bienvenida al infierno, americana. Alessia: No, no, soy británica *risas* Jay: Ah, eres vecina, estudiante de intercambio y muy risueña, interesante. Alessia: ¿Risuella...? Jay: Risueña, ríes con facilidad. Supongo que le ves el lado bonito a la vida, a las personas y a todo ¿No? Alessia: Intento hacer. Jay: Es "intento hacerlo", no te olvides del sufijo - Le corrige mientras abría su mochila sacando su Tablet Interactiva (dispositivos que reemplazaron las libretas y lápices en todos los centros de formación). Alessia: Oh, ciertamente, thanks... Quiero decir, gracias - Vuelve a reír un poco más al hablarle, le parecía interesante ese chico. Jay: (... Thanks, thanks, faltan los please y los sorry...) - Pensó el pelinegro, haciendo referencia a la conocida costumbre que dicta que los ingleses tienden a usar exageradamente las palabras "Thanks", "Please" y "Sorry". Mientras pasaban los minutos y la profesora Laurent explicaba los horarios de cada asignatura y algún plan de evaluación mediante la Pantalla Interactiva que usaba como pizarrón, en su respectivo pupitre William tenía serias ganas de coger su móvil, encenderlo y adentrarse en la asombrosa micro SD que está en su poder. William: (... Una parte de la ciudad es mía, aún no puedo creerlo, esa cosa me permite acceder a información sobre la composición de las Ondas, lástima que no haya indicios de poder desactivarlas desde ahí o algo, tampoco me dice mucho, pero algo más debe haber, y, lo más importante, lo que Saya le dijo a Jay me intriga...) - Pensó recordando la explicación de Jay del día anterior sobre lo que habló con Saya: En resumen, ella conocía de una habitación "secreta" de su casa en la cual no se podía entrar y poseía mucha seguridad, aunque ésta no demostró ser infalible el día anterior, ya que deductiva y probablemente lo que había ahí era la micro SD, lo más importante, una parte de la Base de Datos en la cual el Gobierno no puede acceder. De repente, una voz saca a William de sus pensamientos devolviéndolo a la realidad. Anna: Oye, ¿William, no? - Le preguntó su nombre la chica al rubio que la miraba un tanto desconcertado. William: Sí, ese es mi nombre - Respondió con sencillez - ¿El tuyo Anna, no? Anna: Sí. William: Genial... Un largo e incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, y ninguno lo rompió compartiendo la misma inseguridad... Atrás de ellos, el feliz chico Félix no paraba de moverse en su pupitre intentando buscar una posición cómoda, aunque todas son parecidas. Su compañera y hermana es una chica llamada "Lynn", de cabello corto y castaño claro, piel blanca y ojos café. Lynn: Félix, ¿Estás incómodo? Si es así, intenta permanecer en una sola posición, estás llamando la atención, por suerte no la de la profesora. Félix: Eh... Es que es incómodo este pupitre, como siempre. La próxima vez traeré mi almohada conmigo, sí. Lynn: Quisiera ser tan despreocupada como tú... - Suspiraba la chica apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano mientras apoyaba el codo sobre el pupitre. Félix: Ahm... - A eso, no encuentra una mejor respuesta que rodear a su melliza por el hombro con su brazo derecho. Una fila atrás, estaban Ress y Saya, el primero anotando los horarios y las explicaciones de la profesora, mientras la segunda terminaba de observar a Félix y a Lynn. Saya: ¿Por qué tienen que abrazarse...? - Se preguntó en voz baja, aunque para su mala suerte Ress la oyó, separando su mirada de la Tablet viendo el abrazo de Félix a Lynn. Ress: ¿Estás celosa acaso? - Preguntó con cierta picardía para incomodarla. Saya: Ay, no, qué asco, eres un idiota - Dijo apartando inmediatamente su mirada de los hermanos para ahora ponerse de brazos cruzados mirando al frente. Ress: ¿Y entonces? Saya: ¿Entonces qué, Ress? Ress: La pregunta que hiciste la oí - Ante ello, la chica se sonroja, aunque no iba a permitirse ser sincera en esa situación. Saya: No te incumbe, aunque aclaro que Félix me da tan absolutamente igual como tú. Al escuchar su respuesta, Ress pensó en contrarrestar pero ya hasta para él era suficiente, además simple y sencillamente le calló la boca. ---- Horas después, en el segundo receso... ---- Habían pasado 3 horas, William y Jay estaban sentados en una banca en el patio del Instituto, el primero usando su laptop tecleando rápidamente mientras el segundo estaba pensativo con la mirada algo pérdida. William: Es maravilloso, Jay, esto es maravilloso, no entiendo ni el 5% de todo esto pero es maravilloso... - Dijo irónicamente aunque con una sonrisa, tener acceso a una parte de la Base de Datos era... Era poder. Jay: ¿Pero lo entenderás, no? William: Casi seguro que sí. Solamente debo leer y leer sobre varias ramas de la informática, algunos lenguajes de codificación y lo entenderé. Jay: Pan comido... No, en realidad no. William: Lograré descifrar algo, mañana me quedo en casa todo el día. Jay: Tienes la racha de más días seguidos asistiendo a clases, si no vienes MH te superará y Lynn será la segunda mejor racha. Además, tus padres. William: ¿Desde cuándo eres el racionalmente moral en esta amistad? Jay: Ese eres tú, solamente estoy algo agotado... William: ¿Agotado dices...? - Pregunta sin separar su mirada del computador portátil, como lleva haciendo desde que se sentaron en la banca. Jay: Sí, Saya no sé para que se cree lo de la buena suerte. William: Es lo que querías, inventarte lo de la buena suerte y demostrar que la "tienes" haciendo todo calculadamente bien, luego así todos querrían estar cerca de ti aunque siempre le seguirías ignorando - Le responde con la mirada en otra cosa pero claramente ubicado en la conversación. Jay: El que ella quiera ser mi amiga por ese interés, me demuestra lo asquerosa que es... William: ¡TOMA YA! HE DESCIFRADO ALGO - Gritó efusivamente ignorando lo que dijo Jay anteriormente, cambiendo además la expresión pérdida de su amigo a una intrigante. Jay: ¿QUÉ? William: Encontré uno de los, probable y aproximadamente, diecisiete lenguajes de codificación que debo aprender, ¿No es genial? - Ante ello, la expresión de su amigo decae notoriamente y vuelve la mirada pérdida de antes. Jay: Saya es una persona absolutamente asquerosa... ---- Varias horas más tarde... En la habitación de William... ---- Tras volver de clases, la emoción por seguir indagando la micro SD era mucho mayor a cualquier otra cosa, William terminó comiendo el almuerzo lo más rapido que pudo para encerrarse a su habitación y encender su preciado ordenador. Traducía cada carácter que aparecía en su pantalla, leía varios libros digitales al mismo tiempo sobre informática y tipos de lenguajes, el cansancio era notorio pero las ganas de obtener algo lo superaban, y eran las 18pm cuando sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos... William: ¡ESO ES! BIEN, BIEN, BIEN - Gritó por sexta vez emocionado, esta vez descifrando algo mucho mayor a sus anteriores "descubrimientos", aunque Jay no sobresaltó ni un pelo al escucharle... Lo interpretaba ya como una falsa alarma, y continuó jugando en su móvil recostado en la cama - EH, JAY, EH, MÍRAME, VEN, DIGO, A VER, ESTA VEZ TERMINÉ EN ALGO TOCHO. Jay: ¿Sí? - Preguntó claramente desinteresado sin apartar su mirada del móvil. William: DIJE QUE VENGAS, O SEA, HALLÉ ALGO COMO UNA CARPETA, EN REALIDAD, DOS, ES GENIAL, SOLO VEN. Al oírle, Jay esta vez comprendió que halló algo importante: Contenido en la Micro SD, lo que le detuvo a pensar por unos instantes lo increíblemente difícil que fue hallar solo dos carpetas, conocía a William y sabía que era un experto en esas cosas. El par nunca había sido social hasta hace un día por años, en ese tiempo Jay pensó en formas de purgar la raza humana y acrecentar su odio hacia la sociedad, mientras William decidió hacer algo más productivo y tomó varios cursos particulares de programación e informática en general, profundizando el tema cada vez que tenía tiempo libre. Tomando en cuenta eso, sin dudas esa Micro SD era demasiado segura. Jay: Vale, muéstrame - Decía ahora posicionándose atrás de William, mirando la pantalla del ordenador... Sin dudas había un montón de códigos que no entendía, aunque William fue al grano y le enseñó lo que parecía ser una "carpeta" con archivos dentro. William: Mira, este código de aquí y el que está abajo, son dos carpetas - Le explicaba apuntando con el cursor del ordenador un par de códigos - Aún así hay más codificación que descifrar para enterarme de su contenido pero vamos avanzando. Jay: ¿Eso era todo? William: ¿Qué esperabas? Es un avance colosal este, aunque tranquilo, te diré los nombres de las carpetas, he descifrado eso. Jay: Venga. William: La primera, "Holo Project Launcher"... Lo que me hace enlazarlo con... Jay: El Proyecto Holo, claro... William: Exactamente, todos creen que es un mito, pero... Para ser una parte aparentemente aislada de la Base de Datos y estar protegida en una habitación secreta, las probabilidades de que sea un mito disminuyen de forma drástica. Jay: ¿Qué te hace creer que es una parte aislada de la Base de Datos? William: Pues, contiene información sobre las Ondas, lo menos codificado es esa información, luego encuentro estas dos carpetas, además estaba en una habitación por no sé cuánto tiempo yyy... Los agentes de seguridad se llevaron al ladrón, ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Jay: Comprendo, el Gobierno no parece estar al tanto, aunque dudaría mucho que no supiesen sobre la existencia de una parte de la Base de Datos en donde puede estar el mito más trascendental en la historia de este país en lo que tecnología avanzada concierne. William: Claro, también lo dudo, incluso me atrevo a afirmar que ellos mismos crearon esta parte justamente para aislar a Holo... Lo que en serio quisiera saber es que tiene que ver el padre de Saya en todo esto. Jay: Es un sujeto millonario, pero hay otras familias ricas con mucho más dinero en este país, tampoco es algo que tenga que ver... ¿O sí? William: Tal vez tenga que ver, pero no sé, el punto es que debo seguir con esto para llegar a algo concreto. Jay: Sí... Bueno, debo regresar a casa, creo que ya los problemas cesaron... - Dijo en un tono algo triste, resentido. William: Claro, claro, mañana nos vemos... Suerte, amigo - Le respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa, chocando los cinco con Jay rápidamente, quién procedió a irse. Jay: Adiós. ---- Al día siguiente, en el primer receso del Instituto Frazetto tras la primera clase del día... ---- El receso en el Instituto Frazetto... Todos los jóvenes estudiantes salían de sus respectivos aulas con una sonrisa interna o externa, simplemente acabar cada clase era lo mejor, al menos para la gran mayoría. En el receso, casi todos se separaban en grupos, como en cualquier otro colegio del mundo, como por ejemplo el "grupito de los que se creen físicamente superiores a todos y caminan con un aire estúpido, exagerado y narcisista", según Jay, ese grupo liderado por Saya Wood, la plástica chica que hizo una fiesta que acaparó la atención entre los estudiantes del instituto hace apenas dos días. Otro de los grupos procedentes de los estudiantes de cuarto año (el curso de William y Jay), estaba conformado por el siempre excelente MH y sus dos amigos, los bromistas Jaime y Félix que "van de aquí para allá con una estúpida sonrisa para desviar todas las preocupaciones seriamente importantes como, por ejemplo, futuro personal", según Jay. Había un tercer grupo conformado por Ress y dos estudiantes de tercer año, "Bruno" y "Michael". Los tres son los "muy cliché chicos malos que buscan descargar toda su ira contenida derivada de problemas que no son de relevancia para nadie en gente 'inferior' a ellos", según Jay. Jay: (... Escoria...) - Pensó al ver a cada grupo descrito anteriormente mientras él estaba sentado en una banca esperando a que la mañana terminase. Y lo que no deseaba el chico en esos momentos, llegó, y no era Saya, si no la compañera de curso de William: Anna, que compartía un, para él, inusual parecido con Wood si se fijaba bien, aunque su forma de vestir, el hecho de que Saya use maquillaje y principalmente la personalidad contrastaba con el parecido que Jay le encontró. Anna: Hola, ¿Eres el amigo de William, no? Jay: Sí, y no vino hoy porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer, tampoco te preocupes, a penas es el tercer día. Anna: Ahm... Igualmente, ¿Podrías decirle que asista mañana? Necesito planificar junto a él el proyecto de física de la próxima semana. Jay: Claro que vendrá. Incluso, antes de hoy llevaba dos años sin faltar a un día de clases, es alguien sumamente responsable. Anna: ¿Sí? Jay: Sí. Anna: Bueno... Eso es todo, Jay. Jay: Adiós. Tras ello, la chica se aleja caminando. Jay: (... Espero no se moleste William cuando empiece a shippearlos...) - Pensó con expresión seria pero divirtiéndose un poco para sus adentros. ---- Ahora nos trasladamos al Acrópolis Cascada... ---- El Acrópolis Cascada, el gran palacio en donde vive el alcalde de la ciudad Zachary Clyne y su familia, de entre ellos su hermano "Isaac", quién es el presidente del país. Actualmente, en la Sala de Oro (la sala principal del palacio) se está tratando un tema de suma importancia, entre los hermanos Clyne, el líder de las fuerzas especiales y otros miembros con cargos del Gobierno. Zachary: En resumen, por segunda vez en más de 300 años han podido filtrarse en la Base de Datos... ¿Cómo demonios ha sucedido? ¿Cómo? - Preguntó claramente enfadado mirando a miembros con menor cargo que él, tras eso pasa a observar fijamente al líder de las fuerzas especiales, "Theo Seck". Theo: 7 hackers calificados han intentado revertir la situación, pero esta vez nos jugó en contra el tema... Holo. Zachary: Es una gran muestra de incompetencia aislar una parte de la Base de Datos y no tenerla en nuestras manos. Isaac: En su tiempo, era necesario aislar esa parte, el Proyecto Holo fue acechado por terceros y la seguridad no era del todo eficiente... No podemos hallarlo mediante la vía fácil, únicamente hay que prepararnos para cualquier acontecimiento en las próximas horas - Intervino Isaac Clyne, mirando además a Theo cuando dijo lo último. Theo: Por supuesto, preparados más que nunca. Intercambiaron serias miradas, no se dijo más, solo se mantuvo el silencio y el ambiente era muy tenso. ---- Volviendo ahora a la casa de William... ---- Sin haber quitado la mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador, William llevaba horas y horas continuas indagando en aquella Micro SD que obtuvo por gran casualidad de la vida, ¿Había tenido avances? Sí, llamó urgentemente a Jay para que fuese a su casa lo más rápido posible. Y, una vez llegó... Jay: ¿Qué ocurre? William: No creerás lo que he descubierto hoy, fue realmente difícil pero al fin le pillé el truco, ahora quiero sorprenderte... Duerme. Jay: ¿Dormir? William: Sí, Jay, necesito que duermas para ejecutar algo que cambiará... Todo - Al oírle, Jay dudó un poco pero pensó que al fin William había descubierto algo realmente grande, así que se recostó en la cama para intentar dormir. Jay: Sorpréndeme. Ciertamente, Jay no pudo dormirse con facilidad, estaba inquieto e intrigado, William siguió descifrando otras cosas mientras, y a los 40 o 50 minutos, al fin el pelinegro cerraba sus ojos y caía en los brazos de Morfeo... Lo próximo que vió el mejor amigo de William lo dejó muy asustado. Jay: ¡¿WHAT THE FUCK?! PERO QUÉ, ME HAS MATADO WILLIAM, QUÉ HACES, PENSABA QUE ÉRAMOS COMPADRES, HABÍAMOS PLANEADO PURGAR LA RAZA HUMANA JUNTOS, ¿SE TE OLVIDO ESO? Y DIOS, HAY CONCIENCIA DESPUÉS DE LA MUERTE, QUÉ, FUI MUY ESCÉPTICO, ¿EXISTE DIOS? ¿Y POR QUÉ MIERDA ME MIRAS, WILLIAM? HE MUERTO, NO LO VES - Gritaba algo enloquecido, el shock por estar de pies y ver a su cuerpo dormido... ¿Muerto? Pero algo estaba mal, William lo miraba sonriendo, él no entendía, ¿Era un sueño, una pesadilla? Miles de cosas cruzaron por su mente antes que el rubio dijera algo. William: Bienvenido al mundo, Holo. Jay: QUÉ, VALE, ES UNA PESADILLA. William: Cállate, sigues vivo, el cuerpo que ves ahí está durmiendo, y sé que te sorprenderá lo rápido que logré avanzar en esto pero agradecele a la Base de Datos, eres un holograma ahora... Este es el Proyecto Holo. Jay: ¿Qué...? Simplemente todo pasaba a tener más sentido, se miró las manos, las piernas y el pecho, estaba vivo pero como un holograma, se notaba el efecto de proyección, los colores además no se distinguían bien, todo era más neón, como la luz. La sensación era increíblemente extraña, rara, quiso juntar sus manos y lo logró, pero no sentía nada y tampoco las atravesaba. Jay: ¿Soy un holograma ahora? William: No, no lo eres, tu estado mental consciente ha pasado a conectarse con el software de la Base de Datos, ahora tu sentido visual y motor corresponde a tu versión holograma. Y si lo quieres más sencillo: Pues es un nuevo cuerpo. Jay: Demonios, maldita sea, dime que no estoy soñando, ESTO ES ÉPICAMENTE EXCITANTE, SOY UN PUTO HOLOGRAMA - Gritaba emocionado, aún un poco shockeado pero claramente la sensación, el ser un holograma era como un sueño. William: Eres, además, invulnerable a las Ondas, peeero eres solamente luz... Así que no sentirás dolor nunca pero tampoco podrás hacerle sentir dolor a otra persona, ¿Entiendes? Jay: Entiendo, claro que entiendo, es magnífico... Es magnífico. William: ¿A qué sí? Y aún no he descifrado ni el 10% de lo que guarda esta Micro SD, tus capacidades como holograma seguirán en ascenso si sigo trabajando pero... Merezco ya un largo descanso, y no faltar más a clases. Jay: Sí, sí, como sea, soy un puto holograma, y... Se me ocurrió algo - Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa al final, se le había ocurrido algo que él soñaba en cumplir. William: Dime. Jay: El Gobierno de esta mierda de país, toda la tecnología con que nos vigilan constantemente y nos vuelve inútiles, todo eso debe caer, en teoría ¿Puedo traspasar todo, no? William: Sí, y movilizarte en cualquier zona de la ciudad, te proyecta el satélite de la Base de Datos, es que es genial. Jay: Pues ya está, no necesitamos un súper traje de acero o súper poderes para ser un superhéroe en esta ciudad. William, quiero acabar con la dependencia tecnológica y todos los problemas que nos rodean. William: Entiendo... Es una gran idea, te ayudaré pese a que aún no logro procesar todo esto tanto como tú, cada vez estoy pensando que en verdad es un sueño. Jay: No lo es, has descifrado la cosa más genial de la historia, el Proyecto Holo, a lo que probablemente más teme el Gobierno, ¿Y sugieres algún nombre para nuestro... "Alter-ego"? William: No sé, en los cifrados vi algo como un nombre clave, era "Eternal", ¿Qué tan bueno te parece el nombre? Jay: Me parece bien, muy bien, porque la justicia prevalecerá eternamente al igual que la escoria perecerá... Todo cambió drásticamente en 3 días para estos dos adolescentes, ahora tienen en sus manos el Proyecto Holo, lo que parecía ser un mito... Es real, y ahora es su propio Alter-Ego... ---- ETERNAL Encuesta Del 1 al 10, ¿Qué tanto les ha gustado el capítulo? 10 8-9 6-7 5 3-4 1-2 Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Eternal Forces Categoría:Historias